


Mai Valentine's Day

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Petplay, Polarshipping - Freeform, Smut, just pure fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Mai and Jou celebrate Valentines Day in the best way they know how.Just a really cute, fluffy oneshot with some mild kink mixed into it.*This work is part of the Lying to Myself universe, and tiny parts of it may not make sense without first reading that.*





	Mai Valentine's Day

Mai hummed and stretched as she started to wake. Yawning, she sat up. Tendrils of blonde curls had escaped her messy bun through the night, and were now falling in front of her face. Pushing them aside, she blurrily looked around and her eyes landed on the dog bed in the corner of the room.

It was vacant.

Confused, she decided to look for her lost puppy. As she got up, her bladder decided to make itself known.

_ First toilet. _

 

As she exited the bathroom, she heard movement coming from her bedroom. Mai went to check it out and noticed her puppy had returned. She walked back in and smiled at him.

“Good morning, baby. And where were you when I woke?” As she asked, her nose was bombarded with a delightful mix of aromas.

Jou turned and looked at her, the cheesiest, most loving grin on his face. He was carrying the source of the mouthwatering scents.

“Good morning, mistress. I brought you breakfast.” He announced.

Mai’s face lit up and she walked back over to the bed.

“Aww. You’re such a good boy! Thank you, sweetie. Come and sit with me.” She climbed back into bed, and Jou sat next to her, leaning back on the cushions, once he’d placed the tray down. 

Mai stared hungrily at the selection of food items and drinks Jou had brought up. He’d gone all out and gathered a little bit of everything!

 

There were slices of toast; a selection of breakfast pastries; and fresh fruit! Not to mention fresh orange juice and coffee.

She looked up at Jou and gave him the most loving smile.

“Thank you baby. You didn’t have to.”

“No, I didn’t.” He agreed, leaning in so his face was right next to hers. “But I wanted to.” He whispered before kissing her gently. Mai hummed into the kiss, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek.

“You’re so good to me. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They pulled back and Mai started to eat. She noticed Jou watching everything. 

“Have you had anything yet?”

“No mistress.” He said, managing to turn away from the food. 

“Go and get your bowl baby. Fetch it here.” Jou jumped off the bed to get it, quickly bringing it back and placing it on the floor beside the bed. He sat back on his heels and stared.

“What do you say?” Mai asked.

“Please, mistress.”

“Good boy.” Mai leant over and placed an assortment of food into the bowl. “Eat.” 

Jou didn’t need to be told twice.

Mai giggled as she watched him eat the food from the bowl, wolfing it down.

_ He really is a dog! _ She thought, amused.

They ate in comfortable silence, until they were both full. However, in Jounouchi’s case, this meant he ate everything in his bowl, and then Mai’s leftovers that she gave him. Afterwards, Mai invited Jou back up onto the bed, and they laid there just taking in the closeness of the other one. Jou started stroking Mai’s arm and Mai hummed, shutting her eyes, feeling comfortably warm and full.

She could quite happily drift off again. 

“You like that?” Jou whispered. Mai just gave a noise of contentment which made Jou chuckle. He knelt up. “Mistress, please turn over?” he asked of her. She did. The moment she was on her stomach, he straddled her back and started massaging her bare shoulders and neck. The domme groaned, as the tension that had built up since her last massage started to fade. 

_ Fuck, Jou was good with his hands!  _

They carried on like this for a couple of more minutes, before the sub climbed off of the bed and ratched through the bedside drawers, grabbing hold of the massaging oil. 

Climbing back onto the bed, he started kissing Mai’s neck. They were sweet, delicate pecks that left her wanting more. As he trailed a path downwards, his hands came up to take off her low hanging, purple satin cami top. Mai leaned up just enough so that he could pull it off over her head, before she laid back down, goosebumps rising where the cold hit her newly revealed skin. 

Jou straddled her like before and poured a generous amount of oil onto his hands, the scent of lavender diffusing through the air and making the room smell more sensual. Once the oil had warmed up, he started to massage Mai properly, easing the knots out of her shoulders and back, bit by bit. By the time he reached her lower back, Mai was putty in his hands. 

He moved down her body so he could start rubbing her feet. Inch by inch, he moved further up her right leg. As soon as he was done with that one, he moved onto the next, performing the same, soothing, sensual circles, up and up he went. 

Mai, meanwhile, could no longer hold her moans and sighs back. Jou was the only one who could ever make her feel safe enough to let go - the only one to ever see her let go. He meant everything to her. As Jou’s hands finished with her thighs, he brought his hand further up and inwards, stroking her through her underwear, feeling her wetness seep through. Mai groaned and spread her legs as far as she could, inviting him to do more. Jou smiled, feeling his dick harden in the confines of his boxers.

He moved his hand away from her vagina and instead kneaded her asscheeks, feeling her push up into his touch. Further up he went, stroking her sides softly, teasingly, before he reached her chest. Reaching under her, he used both hands to carefully caress and play with her breasts, feeling the soft malleable flesh give under his ministrations. Using his fingers, he flicked and pinched her nipples until they were erect buds. Mai turned her head to the side, bringing one of her hands up to pull his head towards her, kissing him deeply and passionately. They remained locked together until they both needed to break apart for air. 

As they did, they locked eyes, seeing the same feelings brewing in each others eyes: lust and love. Jou pulled back, which allowed Mai to turn onto her back. Once she was comfy, Jou went to work.

He trailed butterfly kisses all down her neck, until he reached the rosey nipples that were begging for his attention. Mai moaned and lifted a hand up to curl in his messy hair as he sucked one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Before long he moved onto the next one. 

As he used his mouth to give loving attention to her breasts, he moved one hand down her side, slowly, gently scratching the delicate skin of her hip bones, enjoying the way she reacted to it. Once he felt like she’d been teased enough, Jou brought his hand around to her navel and ever so slowly dragged it down, and down, until…

“Fuck!” Mai gasped, as Jou pushed his hand into her panties and gave one quick stoke down her folds. Jou chuckled against the skin just above her heart where he was giving loving kisses, but he joined her gasp as she increased the pressure where she was gripping his hair. 

He brought his hand back up to the top of her vagina and started to rub circles across her clit, making her moan and jerk her hips, seeking for more. 

 

More friction.

More pressure.

More...anything.

 

Chuckling, he lifted his head back up to her ear, kissing the ridge and nibbling the lobe, before whispering into it, his voice full of lust.

“Do you like that, mistress?”   
“Yeesss.” she groaned as he increased the pressure of his fingers against her clit.”Jooouuuu.” Her hips rolled against his hand and he inserted a finger into her slick heat, making her scream in ecstasy. Mai could feel an orgasm building rapidly, the pit of her stomach churning with pleasure, her pussy pulsing with desire and need. Jounouchi stroked his fingers even faster against her clit, adding a second digit next to his other one, inside of her. Jou felt her clench around them as she arched her back and came. 

Mai trembled, as she felt the orgasm course through her, panting as she tried to catch her breath. She looked down with glazed eyes to see her sub kissing her thighs and stroking her calf, grounding her after her orgasm. She smiled weakly, all energy drained from her. 

“Come here, baby.” Jou looked up at her, and crawled to the top of the bed again. Lazily, they kissed, tongues entwining. There was no fight, no battle, because there was no need for one. At the end of the day, Jou knew his place - it was to serve Mai, his owner. His mistress. However, right here, right now, Mai wanted Jou, her boyfriend. 

Her soulmate. 

“I want you to fuck me. Would you like that, my sweet?” She whispered in his ear, nibbling his neck. He shivered beneath her touch.

“Yes mistress.”

“Good boy.” Before he could respond to her praise, she bit down onto the tender bit of skin between his neck and collarbone, sucking a bruise into the skin, and licking it to soothe the ache. Jou groaned and rutted against the bedsheets.

Mai laughed lovingly.

“You’re like a dog who’s caught the scent of a bitch in heat.” She whispered against his skin.

“Haven’t I?” He responded, grinning cheekily at her. Mai bit harder into his skin at that, making him hiss.

“You want to say that again, you little bitch.”

“No, mistress.” He groaned, as the ache in his neck increased, the pressure of her teeth not letting up.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes mistress. Ahh-I’m so-rry.” Mai let go of his neck and kissed the mark.

“Good boy. Now you are allowed to fuck me, Jou.” 

He whimpered and started kissing her again, passionately and with an intensity that they could drown in. He brought his hand back down to her panties, and hooked his fingers through the waistband, dragging the lacy fabric down. Breaking the kiss, he crawled towards the foot of the bed so he could take the garments off completely. Sitting back on his heels, he took in the sight of his domme - of the love of his life - flushed, sweaty, and naked. If she could see herself at the moment, Jou knew Mai would point out all her flaws. How her skin looked blotchy. How her thighs looked like they’ve gotten bigger. How her hair was the biggest unkempt mess in the world.

Jou however, Jou saw nothing but pure, raw, unadulterated beauty. Jou loved the way the flush made her skin look blotchy. It showed his efforts to give her pleasure haven’t been in vain. 

Jou loved how soft and fleshy her thighs were. They were muscular and showed, how strong she was, but the soft parts - the parts she was paranoid about - were the parts he loved the most. He would stroke them all the time when he was allowed to rest his head in her lap. They were comforting.

Jou loved her hair when it was a mess in the morning. He knew, that Mai focuses on perfecting every strand before a session with clients. Not one bit was allowed out of place because she said it’s the glue that keeps the whole act together. Only Jou was privileged enough to see this side of her. Of course, he knew the rest of the studio family had seen her hair a disarray, but no one except him got to see her blotchy, sweat soaked skin, and thick thighs, and messy tangled, unwashed hair.

 

“You’re beautiful.” 

 

Mai blushed, vulnerability and adoration evident in her face. It made Jou’s heart beat faster and ache with a need to be close to her. As close as possible.

He leaned over once more, kissing her gently, before he used his fingers to start stroking her mound again, exciting her and making sure she was ready for him. He inserted two fingers into her tight wet heat, enjoying the way she clenched around them. It made his dick throb with a need that he’d been ignoring, as he imagined how it would feel around him. Removing his fingers, he caught Mai’s eyes and slowly licked her juices off them. She groaned as she watched. 

“Fuck me, now. Don’t make me ask again.” 

Jou moaned and lifted her legs onto his shoulders before slowly easing himself in, joining them as one. They both sighed once Jou was seated all the way inside, and they stayed that way for a moment, catching their breaths and composing themselves, trying to keep the pleasure at bay so they could enjoy it a bit longer. It was Mai who made the first move to continue.

She bucked her hips, demanding Jou to move.

He did, gladly.

As he pulled out, he revelled in the slick slide caused by Mai’s natural lubrication. When he thrusted back in, there was a faint squelching noise, indicating just how much Mai has been enjoying herself. It caused him to speed up his thrusts, as lust overtook his senses. Mai’s gasps and pants encouraged him to go faster and harder. 

He leaned over, bending her almost in two and leaned his head on her chest, sucking on her nipple again. She brought her hands up and entwined them around his neck, digging her nails in and scratching at the back of his neck. Jou could feel his orgasm beginning to take hold, and he lost all notions of control. 

He groaned and moaned with every thrust and every clench of Mai’s pussy. He could tell by the pulsing of her flesh and the way she kept clenching her muscles that she was close to her second one. Bringing his hand down, he once again started to stroke and rub her clit, keeping as much of a pace and rhythm as possible with his thrusts. 

“Oh fuck. Shit...yes. Oh fuck!!! Yes Jou. Yes. Like that baby...Yeeesssss. Uhhhh.” Mai moaned as she came around Jou’s dick, her toes curling and her fingers gripping the hair at the back of his head. It took Jou a couple of more thrusts before he followed her into ecstasy and bliss.

“Mistress. Thank you, mistress. Thank you.” he panted.

Mai combed her fingers gently through the tangled blond hair of her sub, while they both regained their senses. 

“Good boy. Such a sweet boy.” she cooed. Jou smiled, feeling peace settle over him, before he used what little strength he could gather and roll off of her, curling up at her side. They shut their eyes, enjoying the silence and the warmth of each others company. That was, at least, until Mai couldn’t stand the feeling of stickiness that covered her body. 

Groaning with the effort of moving, she sat up, and stared at how beautiful her puppy was. He was staring up at her through half-lidded eyes, but the contentedness, the love and the warmth of his hazel eyes shone through. Mai reached out and stroked his hair, leaning down to place a gentle kiss against his lips.

“I’m going for a shower baby. You can lie here and get some more sleep if you want to. I love you.” 

“Mmm. Thank you, mistress. I love you too.” He whispered back, words slurring slightly. Mai took one last glance at him, before she got up off the bed, feeling the sperm trail down her leg.

“Fuck.” She muttered, as she realised that she had no toilet paper with her to mop it up before she reached the shower.

_ Jou can clean it up later.  _ She thought, thinking of the mess it might make on the floor. 

\---------------------------

Once the water had heated up enough for her liking, she climbed in and pulled the shower curtain closed. Standing under the stream, she sighed.

_ This was such a great morning. _

Not for a long time had she felt so relaxed upon waking. There was always something that demanded her attention, be it work, the twins, or her responsibilities over Jou. It was nice to have her needs met straight away, instead. 

Not that she regretted her life choices. She enjoyed her job, she loved the twins dearly, and Jou...she would put everything aside for him.

He was the world to her. She loved looking after him, training him, and she loved how he cared for her as well. 

He was the best sub she could have asked for.

He was the best boyfriend she could have asked for.

She loved him with her entire being.

A feat that shocked her when she first realised that was what she was feeling, as Mai had accepted the possibility that she would never find the ‘One’. 

 

Before Jou walked into her life, Mai was convinced that her fate was to work, and have fun sex with strangers. And she’d made peace with that. Until the gangly youth, who was rough around the edges, walked into the game shop asking for her. He’d said that he’d seen her a few times before, and noticed she worked here from time to time, and he wanted to ask her out for tacos. At first, Mai was insulted and ordered him to leave. But he persisted as she marched him out of the door. In those few minutes, he proved that he was charismatic and made her laugh. 

In short, not a douchebag who just wanted to fuck her once.

As it turned out, he’d overheard her in a shop, putting some grade A fuckboy in his place and admired her ability to stand up for herself. She agreed to the tacos. 

And then after that, she agreed to sushi.

After that, it was pizza.

Before long, they were dating.

Complications only arose once Jou mentioned his interest in bdsm, but he didn't have the money to afford a professional dom. Mai expressed her concern that mixing their newfound relationship with her career might make things too complicated too soon. In the end, after many hours discussing the finer details, they agreed to it. 

They tried a few things, but petplay was where Jounouchi found himself free. The more Mai found out about it, the more she loved it. Now, they found themselves living and breathing it. The petplay was interwoven in their lives as a couple, and neither could be happier and more at peace. 

The shower curtain being pulled open disrupted her thoughts down memory lane, and she looked over to see her puppy sat on the floor.

“Does puppy want grooming?”

Jou barked in response and panted.

“Come in then.” She moved aside to make room for him.

Jou climbed into the shower and knelt at her feet, enjoying the warmth of the water and the gentle caressing of Mai’s fingers in his hair. He moaned at the touch, feeling loved and protected. He looked up at his mistress. 

“You’ve been in here a while. Is everything okay, mistress?”

Mai felt her heart tug at the concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine, my dear pup. I was just thinking about us. No need for worry.”

Jou nodded, feeling the concern wash away, like the dirt on his skin.

“What about us?”

“About how we met. About how much I love you.” 

Jou beamed.

“I love you too, mistress.” 

“I know baby. You show me all the time, and I couldn’t be more grateful.” The look of adoration Jou gave her was one she’d treasure forever. Jou had his issues, Mai could admit that. After all, no one was perfect, not even she was! But despite his flaws, she knew that he considered her needs and her wishes before almost every task, every action he undertook in a day.

He was a very good sub.

 

Although, as this thought crossed her mind, the twinkle in Jou’s eyes that showed he was up to something grew, and a large smirk lifted the tips of his lips, making his eyes crinkle in the corner. 

“How about I show you some more, mistress?”

Mai repressed the shiver that threatened to run through her body at the pure lust that blanketed his voice. 

“I think that’s a very good idea, puppy. I give you my permission to do so, however you see fit.” 

That was all Jou needed.

He leaned his head forward, kissing the crease of her knees, trailing up and up and up. He made eye contact with her as he, ever so slowly, licked her pussy from her opening to the top of her labia. Mai leaned her head against the shower wall, bracing herself on her hands while she spread her legs even further apart, allowing Jou easy access. He scooted closer to her, so he was nearly sat right between her legs. He grabbed hold of her calves and did it again. This time, he stopped and sucked on her clitoris. However, before Mai could truly enjoy the sensation, he let go and went back to kissing the inside of her thighs. Mai growled. 

“Jounouchi, are you teasing me?”

“Maybe mistress…” he smirked, voice filled with mischief.

“Then stop it. Puppies don’t get to tease their owners.” 

“But this puppy loves it so much, mistress. Look at the way you tremble.” He nipped her leg with his teeth to prove a point. Mai grabbed the mess of blond hair and forced him to look at her. 

“Then this puppy better learn to control himself and his cheeky little comments, otherwise I’ll be forced to control them for him. I’m sure locking your dick up again will be a good form of control.”

Jou’s eyes widened at the threat, remembering how much he hated it last time. 

“Sorry, mistress. I meant no disrespect.” 

“Prove it to me then. Put your mouth to good use.”

So he set to work.

He licked her from top to bottom once more, stopping to suck on her clit. This time he used his tongue and started to flick it over her clit. Again and again and again. Pleasurable waves engulfed Mai as Jou worshipped her pussy, moving down to her opening and inserting his tongue, thrusting in and out. He varied his movements with long, broad strokes of his tongue and tiny little flicks of it. He knew when to focus more of his attention on her clit, and when to focus his attention elsewhere, to extend her enjoyment and make her unravel.

Before long, Mai was a panting, groaning mess, clenching a fistful of Jou’s hair, to keep his head as close to her pulsating pussy as possible. She was so close.

So very close.

Jou could tell. He moved one hand up her calf, up her thigh, and while he gave a hard suck on her clit, he inserted two fingers into her drenched opening and curled them, rubbing against her g-spot. 

Shockwaves of pleasure bombarded her every senses, as her limbs went tense, before relaxing and going limp, spent. Jou continued to gently lick her until it became too much for her, and Mai pulled his head away. A satisfied grin was on Jou’s face as he looked up to see the content smile on her face.

“Is that what you meant by ‘good use’, mistress?” Mai laughed. It was a weak one, all energy having left her body, but she couldn’t resist. 

Jou always made her laugh. 

“Yes, sweet pup, it was. Now let’s get washed up.” She pushed herself up, and shakily reached for the shampoo bottle, pouring a small amount onto Jou’s hair.

\---------------------------------------

Once Mai was done drying Jou after the shower, she ordered him to go and lie in his bed until she was dressed. 

He watched her, as she put on some casual jeans and a top, over the sexy blue underwear he got her for her birthday last year. When she’d put it on, she’d looked over at him and smirked, knowing how much it drove him crazy to see her in it. However, he’d learned from past experience to just put his head down and not make a noise. So he did. Once she was dressed she turned to him. 

“Turn to face the wall and stay.” She commanded. Confused, Jou did as he was told.

He heard rustling, and was able to pinpoint the sound to the chest full of toys that they had. Jou felt a fluttering in his stomach, as his mind raced with all possible scenarios. He heard the lid shut and Mai walk over to the bed.

“Come here.” Her voice rang clear in the silence of the room.

Controlling his excitement, he got up and crawled over to where she was pointing between her legs.

“I got you a present, puppy. Would you like to see?” she cooed sweetly.

Jou barked, shaking his ass in excitement. 

He watched as Mai opened a velvet box and revealed a royal blue leather collar with a purple dog tag attached. Etched onto the surface it said:

 

_ Property of Mai _

 

Jou’s eyes lit up and his excitement caused him to bounce where he sat, resisting the urge to jump up and kiss Mai’s face. He whined, showing that he really wanted the collar on. Mai laughed, feeling like her chest would burst with love for the man she calls hers. 

“Do you want it on, puppy?” A bark in response, and a raised hand was all the answer she needed.

She reached down and buckled it into place, enjoying the way it looked against his skin.

“There we go. Now everyone will know who’s dog you are.” 

Jou barked, jumping up and licking her face. Mai fell backwards against the cushion, allowing Jou to express his love and gratitude at the present. He bounded everywhere on the bed, trying to nuzzle and curl into his owner, clearly falling into his pupspace, as he adopted more of his pup mannerisms. 

It filled Mai with joy.

However, they couldn’t do this all day, and Jou still wasn’t ready.

“Heel.” she commanded, moving away from him. Jou stopped. He tilted his head to the side, having not heard what she’d said - just that she’d uttered something. Mai pointed at the floor.

“Heel.” she repeated, just as firmly.

Jou climbed off the bed, and resumed his position on the floor.

“Good boy.” Mai praised, scratching the top of his head. Jou leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and grinning from ear to ear. “Time for this now.” Jou opened his eyes to see what she meant.

Mai lifted up his thick, furry, yellow tail.

Jou groaned and barked, feeling his ass clench at the prospect. Mai pointed at the stool next to her dressing table. 

“Lean over it. Ass in the air.” she ordered. Jou practically galloped over to it in his excitement to feel complete. Mai followed him.

She grabbed the lube from the bottom drawer in her dresser and placed it next to the tail plug on the top of the table. Leaning down slightly, she lovingly stroked calming circles onto his lower back, relaxing him.

“You’re going to be so lovely to look at, my gorgeous boy, once you’ve got this in. You’re always a sight for sore eyes, but with your new collar and your soft tail, you will really be my gorgeous puppy. But you’re always my gorgeous puppy, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, mistress.” Jou whimpered, bucking his hips up, searching for his tail.

Mai slapped his ass. 

“You don’t move your hips, unless I tell you to. Now stay still, puppy. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Mai reached for the lube and coated one finger. She reached between his spread cheeks and circled the rim. Jou groaned at the teasing touches, the anticipation causing his mind to go fuzzy.

_ He needed his tail. _

However, he knew that he couldn’t rush this. So he relaxed his muscles and breathed deeply, knowing that, no matter what, he would have his tail.

As Mai felt him relax underneath her, she slowly, carefully inserted her lubricated finger, feeling the warmth of his insides pull her in. She kept it still for a moment, allowing Jou to adjust. It didn’t take long. They’d done this a thousand times, so Jou no longer fought against the intrusion. He welcomed it. The moment he had a finger in his ass, he relaxed completely, which made preparing him so much easier. Mai started to swirl her finger around, being careful to not catch any skin with her blunt nails. She whispered encouragements as she started thrusting it in and out.

“Such a good puppy. You do this so well, baby. You’ve came so far. I’ll give you what you need, my sweet pup. We just have to do this first.” Pulling out her finger, she quickly squirted more lubricant onto the rest of her fingers, and very gently inserted a second one next to the first. Jou arched into the touch, feeling his muscles stretch around them. It was a dull ache, but he breathed through it. 

Mai never hurt him when doing this.

He'd be fine. 

Mai stroked his lower back with her spare hand, while she waited for Jou to give her the signal to continue. 

“Good baby. You can do it. Such a good puppy.” 

Jou lifted a hand up from where it was hanging over the stool and tapped Mai’s spare arm once.

_ Continue. _

Mai did.

She started to make scissoring movements, carefully stretching the muscle open. She continued like this, alternating between thrusting the fingers in and out, and scissoring him, until her fingers were able to fit comfortably inside his hole. When she pulled her fingers out on the next thrust, she inserted a third finger next to them. Jou groaned and clenched against the intrusion, closing his eyes at the pressure. Mai stopped and whispered in his ear.

“Baby, you’re doing so well. Let me in. Not long left, sweet puppy, and then you can have your tail. We need it to be comfortable though, don’t we puppy? We don’t want your tail to hurt.” 

Jou inhaled deeply before exhaling, trying to relax each of his muscles, one by one, until he felt ready to accept Mai’s fingers.

She pushed further in, right up to her knuckles. She waited a moment before she started to spread them out, from where they were all pushed together. Jou moaned, losing himself in his head. To make things easier on him, Mai located his prostate and rubbed a finger on it, making him howl in pleasure and relax further.

She knew that Jounouchi enjoyed his anal play. After all, some of his most powerful orgasms were caused by her pegging him with a strap on. On the other hand, putting his tail in was not a sexual experience for him. It was pleasure and an escape, without any sexual undertones. It made him feel complete. So Mai tried not to make contact with his prostrate when preparing him for it, to keep the two feelings separated. It was important for Jou to do that. Of course, when playing, they would perform sexual acts while his tail was in. But that was different to the insertion of the tail. There couldn’t be any sexual undertones for this moment. Rubbing his prostate while preparing him was to just relax him when he struggled, like he did at the moment.

“So close, baby. That’s right. Relax for me. You’re going to get your tail in the moment you relax. Yes, my sweet boy, like that. Such a good puppy for your mistress. Yes you are, puppy. Excellent. That’s it.”

Mai felt the muscle give and she was now able to thrust her fingers in and out without any trouble. 

“It’s time for your tail now, puppy.” Mai whispered in his ear, giving him a gentle bite to his lobe. Jou whined, excitement flooding him. Mai extracted her fingers and wiped her hands clean on a cloth she kept close by. She then squirted a generous amount of lube on the steel plug, that was attached to the fluffy, golden retriever style tail, spreading it around until it was completely coated in lubricant. She pressed it against the ring of muscle, and Jou felt his hole clench up at the sudden pressure. He told himself to relax, it was his tail. And he did.

The moment he relaxed, Mai pressed harder against the rim. Jou felt his entrance give way and swallow the plug in one swift movement. 

 

He felt full.

He felt relief.

He felt peace.

He felt like a true pup. 

 

Jou no longer felt human, as he gave himself over to his pupspace completely, trusting his owner to keep him safe.

Mai noticed this, as his whole body went limp, yet she could feel the tension under his skin when she touched him.

“Floor.” she commanded. Jou jumped straight down and ran in a circle around her feet, shaking his ass so that his long, fluffy tail wagged, brushing against his thighs.

_ It felt so good. _

Mai giggled, reaching down to ruffle his hair, enjoying the way the blue collar stood out on his tanned skin, the dog tags making a tinkling noise against the metal ring of the buckle, and the way the tail - which matched his hair perfectly - swayed with each movement of his body. 

Given the blond, shaggy hair on top of his head, and his extremely excitable, but fiercely loyal, loving nature, it hadn’t been a hard task for them to decide what species of puppy he should be. Not to mention that Jou loved the feel of the tail when it brushed against his skin. He’d once described it as a cuddle for his legs. Mai’s noticed that when he was curled up in his bed, especially after being sent there, that he was unconsciously playing with it, stroking the fur and curling the strands around his finger. In fact, she had found herself playing with the tail when they were curled up together. It was soothing.

“Follow.” she announced, and she walked out of the bedroom with her puppy following, close at her heels.

\---------------------------------------

Mai was playing with the soft strands of Jou’s hair, while he rested his head on her lap. He was curled into a ball, next to her side with a light cotton blanket draped over him, due to the fact he wasn’t wearing any clothes. The last thing Mai wanted was for him to fall ill because of the cold. They had just finished watching Aladdin, and Jou was starting to get restless again.

_ Time for some fun. _

Mai leant up and tapped Jou’s shoulder to indicate that he should as well. Jou growled, wanting to remain where he was but Mai tapped him again. He knew he couldn’t refuse a second time. Sitting up, he looked at his mistress, expectantly.

“I’ve got you something, my sweet little baby. Do you want to see, puppy?” 

Jou’s eyes widened with excitement and he tilted his head to the side, starting to shake his tail. He barked loudly and stuck his tongue out, panting, letting his owner know just how excited he was. Mai chuckled and scratched behind his ear.

“Such a good boy. Sit.” Mai pointed at the floor. Jou did as he was told rather quickly. 

He wanted his treat!

The domme got up and went to the door. Jou went to follow her but she turned around and told him to stay. Jou whined, however he laid down on the floor, hands crossed and head resting on them, determined to stay where he was so he could get his treat.

“Good boy.” Mai repeated, the moment he did as he was told. She saw him wag his tail at the praise, before she went to retrieve the mystery objects.

Jou never took his eyes off of the door, and he lifted his head up when he heard Mai’s footsteps approach again. He sat up on his heels the moment she entered the room, carrying a small bag with her. He eyed it with interest.

She sat on the sofa and Jou was desperate to follow, but he hadn’t been summoned to her feet yet. So he sat and waited, staring.

Mai placed the bag next to her and pointed at the space between her feet.

“Come here.” she beckoned.

Jou didn’t need to be told twice.

He crawled over quickly, the sway of his hips making his tail move, and sat down, waiting expectantly.

Mai reached inside and pulled out a new dog toy. 

Jou stared entranced at the new toy, his body burning with restless energy.

It was a bright red, furry T-Rex.

The pup longed to run off and play with it, exploring the different features of the toy. He whined, fidgeting where he sat, slowly edging backwards in his need to play.

“Do you like it, puppy?”

Jou barked in response, lifting his paw, asking to play.

“Puppy wants his new toy?” Mai asked, her voice high, talking excitedly to encourage his playful nature. Jou barked again, getting onto all fours, lifting his ass to the air while he leant his head low to the ground. His whole body shook, as he wagged his tail with passion. 

Mai loved it.

She felt the toy, looking for something.

And found it.

A high pitched squeak came from the foot of the toy and Jou jumped, barking and growling, in full play mode now. He ran around in circles, trying to do anything to make his owner give him the toy rather than just teasing him. He found himself sitting down and saying please again, resting his hand on her arm and whining lowly.

_ He loved squeaky toys!  _

Eventually, Mai relented, figuring Jou would lose interest if she continued.

She handed it to him, messing up his hair, praising him once more. The moment she let go of the toy, he threw it in the air, watching it land a few feet away. He bounded after it, lunging on top of it, growling as he clenched it between his teeth, shaking it.

As he gnawed on it, he could feel under the stuffing that there was a rope skeleton hidden underneath, giving it a fun texture. His mind was screaming at him to chew it - and to find the squeak!

He laid down and kept chewing and chewing and chewing, until at last…

 

He found it!

 

Mai laughed as Jou jumped back to his hands and knees once he found the source of the noise, constantly biting down on it so there was a consistent squeaking sound. Seeing how much fun her puppy was having, Mai got up to make herself a drink that she could sip on while watching him enjoy his new toy. As she exited the room, she was aware that Jou didn’t care, he was too fixated on the T-Rex.

\---------------------------------------

Mai had just climbed under the sheets, settling down before bed, when Jou walked in with a wrapped box under his arms and a huge purple bow on the top. He walked over to the side of the bed, and knelt down, lowering his head and offering it to her. Mai smiled at him, saying thank you, while taking it out of his heads. He looked up to see her unwrap it.

Mai felt tears well up in her eyes, as she saw the contents.

Inside was a large scrapbook, covered in pictures of the two of them. As she flicked through the pages, she realised it was telling the story of their relationships, with pictures of tacos, and dogs, and other inside jokes the two of them shared. She looked down at him, as happy tears fell down her cheeks. However, that made him worry.

“Do you...do you like it, mistress?”   
Mai nodded, unable to trust her voice.

She reached a hand out, encouraging him to get up.   
  
They cuddled into each other and Mai continued to look through the pages.   
Jou just kept watching her face, enjoying the reactions.   
She turned to stare at him, confused at the large amount of blank pages in the back of the book.   
“Why…?” she inquired.   
“They’re for our future.” he replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.    
Mai’s heart ached with so much love for this man.   
_  
How did she get so lucky?_

She pulled him in for a deep kiss, expressing all of the emotions she couldn’t word.  
As she broke the kiss, she whispered against his lips.  
  
“I love this so much. And I love you even more.”  
  
“I love you too, mistress.”  
  
They pulled back, and Mai yawned, exhaustion causing her eyes to slide shut. Jou went to climb off of the bed and into his own, until Mai’s hand stopped him. He looked at her, questioningly.  
  
“Good puppies get to sleep in the bed.”  
  
Jou beamed and curled under the sheets next to her, feeling loved, warm, and safe.  
  
“Happy valentines day, mistress.”  
  
“Happy valentines day, puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Puns created this oneshot - who can resist the call of them? We are but mere mortals after all.
> 
> Also, Aj really wanted to explore the petplay aspect. *shrugs*
> 
> We hope you enjoyed it.  
> We enjoyed exploring the different characters.
> 
> <3


End file.
